Automotive vehicle bumpers typically include an energy absorbing substructure covered by a bumper shell. Traditionally, the bumper shell is of a one-piece construction, with an outer portion of the bumper shell being visible to an observer. Bumper shells are often plated with chrome or another aesthetically pleasing material to appeal to consumers. Because of the one-piece construction, the entire bumper shell must be plated to achieve this result.